Ichigo Taicho
by Azraelean
Summary: Ichigo defeats Aizen, but then what happens. This is the story. Ichigo faces off against his greatest enemy ever. Can anyone survive this enemy.
1. Death on the Battlefield

GETSUGA TENSHO! Shouted Ichigo at Aizen at Point Blank Range.

The Evil Man looked at the Blast as it cam towards him and raised his hand to stop the incoming Blast and easily deflected the blow. However he wasn't expecting Ichigo to Flash step behind him.

Ichigo had Gathered all of his spirit energy into one last attack. His Next blow kept the Getsuga in the Blade. Augmenting the Cut and Effectively Decapitating the traitorous captain.

Ichigo then started to fall, having exhausted himself in the process.

Seeing this Rukia ran towards his falling body.

Catching him, she gently lowered him to the ground. "Good Job Ichigo you did it."

They were then surrounded by Captains, helping Rukia transport him to Unohana for immediate Surgery to save his life.

All told there was much to be thankful for. There were still over three-hundred Soul reapers who had survived the Battle. Deaths however were large. Ukitake, Soi Fon, Hitsugaya, and Kurtotsuchi had all perished. As had Hisagi and Kira during their respective battles. Hisagi while killing tosen, was then killed by Gin. Hinamori had also been killed trying to convince Aizen to stop the madness, prompting Toshiro to attack and also lose his life to Aizen, subsequently making Karin Kurosaki to attack and die also. This was what brought Ichigo into the fray as he watched his sister die.

The battle had spanned many hours as the two fought bringing both to the brink of oblivion. Ichigo had had a hard time defeating Aizen without watching his attacks. This caused many serious injuries. Finally he had forced the bastard to unleash his Bankai. Which caused his illusions to become real. Aizen then had been able to stop all of Ichigo's attacks and injure him still more grievously

After Gin, and Tosen had all been dealt with all three hundred guardsmen had looked on in horror as their only hope had taken wound after wound.

It is no use boy, you're blind and have to face me. And while I can't hide my position from you with my Kyoka Suigetsu, I can certainly defeat you with out it.

Ichigo had then come up with his plan, attack him with Getsuga Tensho and then keep it in the blade and Cut the bastards head off. As he reflected upon his victory he lost consciousness before Aizen's head hit the Ground.

"Ichigo NO!" Screamed Rukia as she Caught him. He was heavy and she could barely support him. Checking his pulse she felt it going haywire.

"He's going into Shock, and he has an arrhythmia!" She shouted to Unohana. The Medic Captain was instantly helping Rukia transport the fallen Man to her Base camp where she could treat him.

Rukia then noticed Ichigo's Body lying on the Ground she went over to it, and to her horror she saw it had taken a blast and was unusable. "Oh Ichigo," she sobbed as she realized he was now really and truly a dead man.

Noticing this Yamamoto then called for order. "Silence!" He shouted. "Now then, Shunsui How many soul reapers witnessed Ichigo kill Aizen?"

Comprehension dawning on Kyoraku's face he Shouted, "More than enough survived the battle to qualify him, sir."

"Very well then, I hereby declare Ichigo to be the new 5th Squad Captain, by right of Combat against the captain of the fifth squad.

"But he is still alive!" Shouted Renji.

"Look over to Miss Kuchiki and the state of the body she is holding." Yamamoto ordered. "That body is Ichigo's but if you look at it, you will notice that the body can no longer keep living… He paused to gather his breath. Also If I am to understand Kisuke's methods for turning Ichigo back into a soul reaper, the spirit chain was severed. What then do you call it… Unlinked? No he has been dead for the past couple of months now."

Now, using a commanding and official tone of voice said, "So then there is nothing that need be discussed. He fought the previous captains of Squad Five and Three, and defeated them both. He has proven the fact that he deserves to be a Captain time and again." I hereby, by the power vested in me by the Spirit King himself, do Appoint Ichigo Kurosaki to the post of Captain of Squad Five!"

Finally, Unohana had stabilized Ichigo's condition and had him out of the woods.

_This child has completely changed the course of history. How can one man change so much? He helped us to ferret out three traitors and then played the most significant part in destroying those traitors rebellion. He killed two Espada singlehandedly, rescued an innocent Soul Reaper from an unjust execution, and stopped countless plots against Soul Society all in the space of less than a year._

Rukia had never left Unohana's side as her Fukutaicho handled all the other injured Soul Reapers. Unohana remarked. _She could have been a seated officer in the Fourth Squad by now. In fact, she should be a lieutenant by now. She has more than enough power. So I wonder… Why isn't she? Ah well._

Rukia was relieved when Unohana pronounced Ichigo safely out of danger and left Rukia in the tent with him alone.

"Ichigo-baka I hate you. Why'd you have to go and make me fall in love with you?" She asked the unconscious Soul Reaper.

Outside the tent, Byakuya stood frozen to the spot. _She loves him? Great that's just frigging perfect, the only Soul Reaper I can't stand, and my sister goes and falls in love with him. Kami-sama must hate me for something; it's the only explanation for why he would play such a sick prank on me._

Komamura was sitting alone upon a hillside, mourning the loss of his friend to madness and Aizen. He suddenly felt Hisagi Shuhei approach. "What can I do for you my Friend?" he asked the man.

"I need to get some things straight in my head." Said Hisagi. "Ichigo just ascended to captaincy through a method that Captain Tosen despised, yet I don't hate him as my captain did Kenpachi Zaraki. I feel like I should hate him though. I need some guidance."

"Kaname didn't hate Kenpachi for the method of his ascension, but rather for his outlook and goals. Kenpachi is just a man who revels in blood. Kurosaki Ichigo on the other hand, is a man who despises conflict. If he had met Tosen before he defected, the two would have been friends. I am sure of it. The man doesn't shed blood needlessly and is more willing to shed his own blood than another's. But he realizes that there are some who talking cannot solve their problem. They are to be pitied but he realizes he must sometimes bloody his hands to keep the populace safe. He is the consummate protector. His name says it all, The First Protector. His first instinct is t o protect. He seems to have been meant to be a shinigami from his birth to the day Rukia Kuchiki first met him.

Thank you for your Guidance, Komamura Taicho.

Ichigo was Sleeping soundly upon the pole Zangetsu preferred to stand upon in his inner world. What is King Doing here, Hichigo asked the Zanpakuto Spirit.

"He has sustained major Damage from his battle with the former Captain of the Fifth Squad." Zangetsu answered the maniac.

"Well he's acting like a little bitch. Wake him up already."

No you demented freak. Also, why don't you just escape this world? The king as you call him is dead in the world of the living. You could leave if you wanted to and wreak havoc outside now. The konpaku was the only thing keeping you in his soul. So why don't you leave?


	2. Stronger than Aizen?

Ichigo woke up groggily in his inner world and heard his hollow talking to him.

"**Oh, I can leave. I didn't know that, see ya, asshole, king. Because you didn't just try to kill me when you got the chance, I won't go on a rampage until you wake up. We'll have our final battle in the outside world. We'll see then who is the king. Oh by the way. You won't have access to your hollow powers unless you beat me. And then purify me with Zangetsu. If you do Zangetsu will absorb all my abilities and then I won't even exist. But you can't beat me without your hollow powers in the real world. Even if you didn't consciously know it, you still had home field advantage here. Out there, it's just your power alone against my power; you're done-for now.**

Ichigo had heard what his hollow had been saying. Sitting up he saw Shirosaki leave his inner world. He then turned to Zangetsu. Thanks man, I owe you one for getting him out of me.

I am afraid I did you no favors. Now you must face an opponent even stronger than Aizen. You may be killed… or you will defeat him.

Okay thank you for ridding me of his consciousness in my body.

"You are Welcome, Ichigo, now I believe it is time to return you to the Outer World.

"Wake up, Ichigo-Baka; Wake Up. Don't make me go get your father to do it."

"Rukia, I was dead… And that voice of yours woke me up, Finally definitive proof of what I have been saying for ages, Your voice can wake the dead."

"BAKA!" She screamed at him. hitting him on the head harder than one should someone who neatly died.

"I'm not dead anymore, you don't need to scream at me anymore."

"Shut up, Ichigo." She told him quieter.

"Okay midget."

She smiled up at Ichigo which scared Ichigo to death. Then Suddenly he turned away from her and started retching up white stuff all over the floor.

Rukia ran to get Unohana.

"Unohana-Taicho, Kurosaki is awake, but he is puking up white crap all over.

"Oh no," shouted Unohana" Get everyone away from there, or else he is going to get everyone killed around him."

"What is going on?" Asked Rukia.

"He is expelling his hollow from his inner world. From what I know, his inner hollow is no longer bound in his soul. His physical death probably released the hold he had on his hollow. We need to make sure his hollow doesn't kill anyone.

"Why?"

"Because his hollow is very much the most dangerous enemy we can ever think of fighting." Said Unohana.

"What, Stronger than Aizen?"

"Yes, Ichigo defeated Aizen with his hollowfication form that was the deciding factor. Get everyone away from him. We have to wait for him to wake up. Suddenly Ichigo's hollow exited the tent, fully formed, it was no larger than a human, it looked like a lizard type creature with a hole in its chest. It then took it's claws and pulled the mask off of it's face.

The face it showed the people was one that looked just like Ichigo's face, except for the Bone shard right below it's left eye that had the Red markings of Ichigo's Mask. At its side was another blade.

"**I am Shirosaki Inotsuka. I am a Vasto Lorde. Tremble before my power.**" The wave of reiatsu and killing intent was such that all non-captain class shinigami were forced to the ground. Even the captains were unable to move while Shirosaki demonstrated his power.

**HAHAHAHA**! Laughed Shirosaki. "**I will be waiting for you Ichigo. Come find me in the world of the living. It is so good to suck that air in**." He then started using a Gonzui to feed himself. The non ranked shinigami were then killed and inhaled immediately.

"**HAHAHAHA**." He laughed again, "**BYE-BYE EVERYBODY**"


	3. New home, New Positions

Ichigo Taicho Ch. 3

By Azraelean

_**Okay so it is the third chapter of Ichigo Taicho. The response to this has been generally good so I am glad I seem to amuse you. This chapter is not going to have much action, sorry. I have to deal with College, Parents and a semi-abusive sister sorry so we are going to be delving deeper into Ichigo and Rukia's relationship.**_

Ichigo was angry at his hollow. "Great just fucking perfect," he shouted at the sky, "Not one day after Aizen is dead and already I have another crisis on my hands. There is no Justice in this world."

Ichigo heard shouting so he traveled towards it. Nemu was shaking on the ground next to her slain Captain. "Father?" She said, seeming to plead with the corpse, "Father, please wake up, you can't be dead yet. There are new test subjects to collect…"

Normally this was always enough to rouse the man to alertness. This time though there was no movement from the nutcase. Ichigo was saddened, not because of the death of the lunatic who would reduce a person to Jell-O© just to see how long it took them to die, no he was sad that for all he had put her through, the girl still seemed to need him to tell her what to do.

Ichigo was also saddened to see Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori dead. They look like little kids. Damn Aizen, he caused all this pain. Then he remembered his sister, he Immediately shook in grief, he went over to where he thought she would be, There her body lay, Broken and empty of life, just a hollow shell.

XxX

Rukia was searching around for Ichigo, she had to tell him all that was going to happen now. She found him, kneeling in the street, next to the broken body of his sister. The sight tore Rukia's heart. The frowning face she knew and loved was not in a frown, it was tossed back in pure anguish. He has had this pain once already… but what will he be like now? She will be in the Rukongai now, and if she is anything like her brother, she will have enormous spirit energy.

She decided to just give Ichigo as much time as she could to grieve. After awhile a small voice spoke to her, "What is he doing here?" She turned to see Unohana Retsu.

"That body he is holding is his sister's." Rukia explained.

Unohana flinched, "Ah, I see… I hate to do this but Captain Yamamoto is calling a captains meeting and wished me t o come collect Ichigo-Taicho…"

"Fine." They both heard. "I'll go."

"Alright then." Unohana said softly. Ichigo and Rukia followed the woman to the command tent. "Come on in." Unohana said to Ichigo, who dragged Rukia along.

Rukia stuttered. "I-Ichi-g-go I'm not supposed to go in, I'm not a taicho so…"

"Please, Rukia. I need you."

At these words Rukia's heart melted, she felt warmth in her chest but also cold fear… Why would Ichigo, the savior of all of existence, need her? "Why?" she asked him.

"I-i-I don't know if I'm uh -up to handling myself r-right n-now." He stuttered.

He really is messed up right now about his sister. "Okay, Ichigo"

XxX

Byakuya and every other captain who had survived noticed his sister supporting Ichigo into the room. He narrowed his eyes but chose to ignore it. When Captain Kyoraku saw Ichigo's face, he immediately knew that he had lost someone very precious to him…

Captain Yamamoto said… "Welcome Ichigo. Could you please let miss Kuchiki…"

"No, I can't, I'm sorry, sir…"

All lieutenants whose captain had perished save for Nemu had also come. Rangiku looked like shit right then, despite her flaws she had loved her captain, he was like her kid brother. She looked exactly like Ichigo in fact, Sallow puffy eyes that had cried quite a bit, she was barely hanging on right now.

"(Hem) very well Miss Kuchiki can stay. Now then all captains are now authorized to return to Soul Society with their remaining division members. Ichigo-taicho, you shall take the fifth division. Now then Miss Kuchiki please guide Ichigo-taicho to his division. Dismissed." He ended his monologue and all captains left the room. Ichigo wasn't moving however and so Rukia just took his hand and led him to the Senkaimon Gate. No fifth division members save Hinamori were allowed to participate in the battle because Aizen may have left some spies in Seireitei, so Ichigo didn't have to give any commands to the people he was now leader of. That was good. He wouldn't have been able to speak anyway.

"Ichigo…" Rukia said. "Let's go."

Ichigo just trudged along where she led him. She knew he didn't want to talk about it. Not right now anyway.

When they arrived at the fifth division, she saw Ichigo staring confusedly at the division building. So she just led him to where the captains quarters would be, got him in his room, and sat him on the bed.

She said "Ichigo, I'm so sorry about that, is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Yes." He said as he pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back, as she was flustered by his sudden actions.

Oh Ichigo… She said softly as she just held him tightly, as though if she let go he would lose his sanity and grip on reality. "I'm so sorry, Ichigo."

He was now crying as he said, "I n-never even ex-plained t-to her about me being a shi-shini-g-gami." He sobbed. "Sh-she asked me; and I-I j-just ignored her and ran away."

She held him, as he cried himself to sleep.

_This boy had to grow up too quickly. And his Sister died in the process. She was in spirit form to boot, so she will have rejoined the souls of the living now. And Ichigo's father, he has to bury two children. _A single tear rolled down Rukia's face as she joined Ichigo in sleep

_**Okay that's the chapter. I know I seem like a real sap right now. But if I **_**always focused on protecting people like Ichigo and I failed to protect my sister, I would act just like that. I am assuming that the question she asks her brother will remain unanswered in the anime because she has no answer from Ichigo, So please R&R.**


End file.
